


The Fall From Grace is Never Gentle

by God_Help_Me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #technodidnothingwrong, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade, Minecraft but real, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sleepy bois, Techno is the middle child, Wilbur is the oldest, carl isnt here so im replacing him with an owl, dont @ me, respawning is a thing btw, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me
Summary: Technoblade was many things, but he wasn't stupid.Technoblade was many things, but he wasn't a tool.His family was many things, trustworthy, wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Everyone, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the revolution s o it's not gonna be accurate in the slightest

The wind blew, tossing snow over it's shoulder as it carried on it's way. Techno clutched at the cloak with shaking hands, burrying his head in the soft furs that decorated the collar. His hair was a mess, the neat braid now hanging loose in the breeze and snow continued to cover the pink.

He didn't like the cold, his Piglin blood didn't allow it. Wilbur has always lectured him when he went out during the cold, but Wilbur wasn't _here_ , neither was Tommy, or Phil, or anyone who cared whether he lived or died. He was alone

Techno shut the door, relishing in the warmth brought by the fire. His owl flew around the room, landing on his writing desk and staring at him. He let out a shaky breath, hands reaching to pull off a mask that was no longer there, lost to the ocean.

He stared into the fire, watching as sparks danced through the air. He didn't like fire, didn't like lava, didn't like the pounding heat of the Nether. But, he bared it, he was more acustmed to the heat than his friends allies were, he knew that.

He payed no head to the scars lacing his body, the burnmarks adorning his arms, the darkened slashes made from the poisoned edges of blades. He payed them no mind, pushing away the hurt as he reminded himself time and time againt that this was for _them_ , not him. Never him.

_He was slumped against a pillar, breaths coming out in uneven puffs. Gritting his teeth, his eyes clenched shut as he tore the arrow from his thigh. Techno doubled over, shaking with the effort it had taken to simply stay upright. He couldn't risk death, he wasn't human enough to have that liberty._

_Techno's communicator beeped, straightening as he began te treck back to the portal, glancing down at the messages.  
Eyyyyyy big man, mind helping a friend out?  
He swallowed down the lingering pain, shooting back his affirmation, flames licking at his heels. _

The flames were dying out, licking at the last remaints of wood as the cold gradually pushed the warmth away. He didn't move from his spot on the couch, curling up in ~~Wilbur's~~ his old cloak, telling himself that i was warmer than the one he had abandoned at his old base

( _It was_ , a small part of his brain whispered, it smelled of ~~Dad~~ Phil and Tommy and WIlbur and everything nice. _It was warm_ He ignored the soft voice, curling up in a tighter ball as he hugged a pillow to his chest.)

_Techno felt hot tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he lay in bed, shaking and hot and cold and exhausted and much to awake. Respawning wasn't supposed to hurt like this, right? But he wasn't_ supposed _to respawn, he was a hybrid, a Piglin ~~(filthy, his mind responded, filthy no good Piglin, monster)~~._

_His death hadn't been that bad, a slip of his hand (a lie, he doesn't make mistakes like that) and he bled out. Techno curled in on himself, sob bursting from his throat, body protesting at each slight movement. His wrists bruned, so he clawed at them. His neck was too cold, so he clawed at . HIs eyes itched, his ears rung, his head pounded and everythin was to much, to much to much to much to much and he wanted it to stop._

_Phil, he wanted Phil. Phil would make it better because Phil always made it better. His sight grew blurry, tears spilling in waves as his door was slammed open. He flinched back, wanting to burrying his head in the pillow and just fall asleep to avoid that voice above him._

There was knocking on his door.

Techno opened his eyes, a shiver wracking his frame as the knocking got louder. He clutched his cloak tighter, not bothering brush messy hair from his eyes.

The door opened with a creek, one of the villagers handed him a letter and left, leaving him standing alone in the doorway. Techno clasped the letter in cold hands, gusts of wind blowing his hair this way and that as he stared at the signature marking the bottom of the page.

_His legs burned, exhaustion catching up to him. Techno jumped over a log, mutter a brief apology to the boy on his back. Dawn was just breaking, his senses were in overdrive; ears perking up at the slightest sound. His eyes burned, he was tired._

_He passed the lake and wanted to sob with relief, he was close to home._

_"Just," His breath caught, body heavy "Just hang in there, Toms."_

Techno tied his hair back, wincing as his hand brushed against an open cut. Grabbing his crown and waving his arm for his owl to come along. Phil wasn't stupid, he knew what could happen to Techno if he stapped foot in the SMP.

Phil could be mad at him, but he'd never intentionally put Techno in danger.

Right?

His steps paused, eyes looking out at the snowy plains.

Phil wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

L'Manburg was warm. 

He missed the warmth.

The pit that had once marred the lands was now coverred, the starts of a wall framing the land, there were still towers everywhere (what use were they, they're ugly and have no use so why keep making them?)

There was a statue of Schlatt standing in the center of the country, as though the pretencious prick dind't end up respawning. It was lively, happy, unbothered.

He walked the path, feeling put of place and overdressed. He passed the chicken farm, steps quiet and unnoticed.

The community house was bustling with life, pretty lights decorating the doorway and reflecting over the water. His attention was grabbed, eyes darting around the lake with a childlike wonder he should have lost long ago.

"What are you doing here." Techno felt himself freeze, breath catching as he turned to face Tommy. "What are you doing here, Technoblade."

"Lookin' for Phil."

"Why?"

"Uh, 'cause he asked me out here." His owl flew around over head, her shadown moving over the water as she caught Tommy's eye.

"You got an owl?" She flew down, landing on Techno's shoulder.

"No." Tommy blinked, eyebrows crasing.

"But it's on your shoulder, Technoblade."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The, the owl, Techno. It's- okay, I see what you're doing," Techno raised a brow, fighting a light smile off his face "You're just trying to distract me, see I caught on to ya' Technoblade." 

Techno sighed, pushing passed Tommy. "Can you just tell me where Philza is? I don't got time for this." That's a lie.

"How do I know you won't try and blow this place up again?" he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance creeping up on him.

"Tommy, I came here to talk with Phil, I have little to no armor and I'm not even wearing my mask. If I were to blow this plae up Id be blown up with it."

He moved towards the house, people quieting as he entered, their hands itching to handles of weapons. He spotted Phil in the corner, Eret besides him. Techno went up to the pair, nodding his greetings towards Eret.

"I see you're still copying my crown." Eret laughed, running a hand though her hair. Turning his attention towards Phil, "Where's Wilbur?"

_He could feel eyes on him, could feel them trancing his face, his cloak, staring at his owl._

"At home," Phil replied, eyes kind and smile soft and warm and welcoming. "I like your owl."

Techno felt himself smile, "Her names' Missy." He looked over his shoulder, catching the frightened gazes that watched his movements. Phil moved towards the door, motioning with his head for Techno to follow.

"come on," Tommy was watching them _(watching him)_ "Wil wants to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Wilbur, am I your brother, or your weapon?"

The pier was empty, a neat row of homes lined the shimmering water as the sun began to set. They neared the house on the edge of the docks, Techno looked towards Phil, anxiety bubbling in his throat as Phil pushed the door open, giving him a gentle smile.

Techno stepped into the home, eyes finding Wilbur's. The taller motioned him over, a quick glance over his shoulder at the door Phil had disappeared into and he hesitantly sat on the edge of the couch, tension clutching at him.

"Hey, Tech." He didn't look at Wilbur, anger flaring up in him at the use of the nickname as he stared out the window. He heard Wilbur sigh, there was shifting as he moved closed to Techno. "How have you been? You disappeared for a while."

"Oh I've been fantastic, not at all think about the fact that you only called me to your side to use me as a weapon, _nononono_ , all hubris and glamour here." He paused, listening to the rushing of the water before glancing over to Wilbur, voice hard. "You knew what I was fightin' for, Wilbur, so did Tommy. Was never somethin' I tried hidin' from you." Wilbur nodded, expression uncharacteristicly stern. "So, tell me why, as my brother, you thought it would be a good idea to pull a coup in front of me, the anarchist, and keep the same fuckin' government and then install a 16 year old kid as president."

He kept his voice even, a frustrated sigh escaping him as he shut his eyes, turning back towards the window.

"Tell me, Wilbur, am I your brother, or your weapon?" He felt Wilbur's eyes staring at him, a silence falling over the two as he resisted the temptation to just forgive Wilbur and cry because curse it all, he missed his older brother.

"I'm- you're my brother, Technoblade."

"Fuck it all Wil,  ~~ I wanna believe you ~~ say it with confidence next time and maybe I'll believe you." Techno stood, moving towards the door in quick strides.

"Tech, Technoblade," He paused, waiting for Wilbur to continue "you're my brother Techy, you have to believe me." Techno felt a hand on his shoulder  ~~_ too hot, not warm, too much, not enough _ ~~ pulling him back.

"You used me."

Wilbur sucked in a breath, "I know, I know."

"Why?"

"I- me and Tommy, we were, we were desperate."

Techno felt himself shake, breaths coming out faster and shakier. The hands turned him around, pushing his chin up. "Why?" His voice was shaking, eyes beginning to sting.

"Techno-" Wilbur's eyes darted to the left, Phil stood in the kitchen doorway, ready to jump in.

"I, I could've died. In the mines or the Nether or the oceans and you, would you have even noticed? Or, or would you have thought that I just, ditched you and Tommy because I got bored." Techno pushed the hands away, fumbling for the doorknob. "I tried to help, I gave you what you needed, I fought for you, and you, you _betrayed_ me."

The youngers' voice had quieted, hand clutching at the doorknob. Missy stared at him from outside the window, ruffling her wings when he looked at her. "Don't go tellin' Tommy about this, I don't need another reason for him to stop lookin' up to me."

* * *

He made his way back to the coast, Missy flying close by. Techno passed through the community house, shaking hands pressing down on the hilt of his sword. He passed Tommy, shoulders burning and cold from where Wilbur had touched him. The sea that lay beyond L'Manburg glistened and Techno wanted to sob.

He was almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i had things one verse of a song playing in my head on loop while writing this and it killed the vibe, it was smthn like 
> 
> "and here we go go cant make a wife outa a hoe hoe" bc i keep seeing this one dude on tiktok cryin about a dude name tongue in his girls mouth more than he is


End file.
